The Last Recruit transcript
Episode 13 - "The Last Recruit" Written by: Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland Directed by: Stephen Semel Act 1 - Hurley, Sun, Jack, and Frank have just arrived at the Man in Black's camp. LOCKE: Hello, Jack. I was hoping you'd come. hands Locke his torch. LOCKE: I think we have some catching up to do. walks up to Hurley. JACK: Hurley. This was your idea. You alright with me talking with him alone? HURLEY: Jack a gun. It's all you, dude. JACK: Locke Alright, let's catch up. and Locke walk away. They arrive at a clearing. Locke sits down on a log. Jack remains standing, facing Locke. JACK: Look just like him. LOCKE: Does it bother you? JACK: No, what bothers me is I don't have any idea what the hell you are. LOCKE: Sure you do. kneels. JACK: Why John Locke? LOCKE: Because he was stupid enough to believe that he'd been brought here for a reason. Because he pursued that belief until it got him killed. And because you were kind enough to bring his body back here in a nice wooden box. JACK: He had to be dead before you could look like him. LOCKE: That's right. nods. JACK: Who else have you looked like? LOCKE: Jack, what do you really want to ask me? JACK: The third day we were here I saw... I chased my father through the jungle... my, my dead father. Was that you? LOCKE: Yes, that was me. JACK: Why? LOCKE: You needed to find water. This may be hard for you to believe, Jack, but all I've ever been interested in is helping you. JACK: To help me? To do what? LOCKE: Leave. But because Jacob chose you, you were trapped on this Island, before you even got here. Now Jacob's dead. We don't have to be trapped anymore. We can get on an airplane and fly away anytime we want to. JACK: If we can just fly away whenever we want, why are you still here? LOCKE: Because it has to be all of us. looks momentarily emotional. LOCKE: What? JACK: John Locke was the only one of us that ever believed in this place. He did everything he could to keep us from leaving this island. LOCKE: John Locke was not a believer, Jack. both stand He was a sucker. ---- sideways - Locke is in an ambulance. EMT #1: into a radio. Sinus tach at one-thirty. BP dropping. Last read was sixty-two over thirty possibly due to internal bleeding. MAN ON RADIO: Any signs of neurological damage? EMT #1: No response in lower reflexes. BEN: That's because he's a paraplegic. EMT #1: You know this man? BEN: Yes, he's a substitute teacher at my school. His name is Locke... Mr. Locke. I don't know his first name, but he uses a wheelchair. Where is it? EMT #1: Smashed to pieces. That thing probably saved his life. BEN: I saw the man that did this... the, the hit-and-run driver. He, he was at our school-- EMT #1: When we get to the hospital you can talk to the cops. Do you know anyone we can contact for him? BEN: I have no idea. Like I said, I barely know him. LOCKE: Helen. BEN: What did you say? LOCKE: Helen Norwood. I was gonna marry her. BEN: Well, you're still gonna marry her 'cause you're gonna be okay, Mr. Locke. LOCKE: John. My name is John. ---- EMT opens the doors to the ambulance and Locke is wheeled out. EMT #1: Blunt-force trauma victim. Late forties, male. He needs a CT scan. is being wheeled out of another ambulance right next to the one Locke was just wheeled out of. EMT #2: We got a gun shot wound here. Female, entry wound. Upper right quadrant. JIN: next to Sun's stretcher. Baby! Baby! EMT #2: Yes, sir, I understand. She's pregnant. We're gonna take good care of her. Five-hundred cc's JIN: Baby! EMT #2: External blood loss. JIN: Baby! EMT #2: We're gonna do everything we can. SUN: 안돼... 안돼! No...No! JIN: 왜 그래? Sun, what is it? SUN: 저 사람... 저 사람이야! 저 사람... It's him! It's him! It's him! ---- - Locke and Jack are walking through the jungle. hears something and they stop suddenly, looking into the darkness. JACK: What is it? LOCKE: You can come out! appears and approaches them. LOCKE: You following us, Claire? CLAIRE: Yeah. LOCKE: Why? CLAIRE: 'Cause he's my brother. smiles. LOCKE: Looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'll leave you to it. leaves, handing Jack the torch. JACK: Claire, I'm... I'm so sorry th-- CLAIRE: Did he tell you? That he was the one pretending to be our father? JACK: Yeah. Yeah, he told me. CLAIRE: You know, I pretty much gave up hoping that you'd ever come back. Now that you're here... pauses, sighs, then smiles. CLAIRE: It's... it's good to see you, Jack. JACK: Yeah, it's good to see you too. CLAIRE: You know, I-I never really had much in the way of family, so it...really means a lot that you're coming with us. JACK: Actually, I haven't-I haven't decided if I'm coming with you. CLAIRE: Yeah, you have. JACK: What do you mean? CLAIRE: You decided the moment you let him talk to you, just like the rest of us. So, yeah, whether you like it or not, you're with him now. Act 2 at the Man in Black's camp. HURLEY: Has he got a submarine? SAWYER: whispers Keep your voice down, damn it. Yeah, Widmore's got a sub. We can use it to get off this rock. HURLEY: Are we gonna tell Sun? SAWYER: Kate's telling her now. Thought we might want to avoid huddles. HURLEY: What about Sayid? SAWYER: Sayid ain't invited. He's gone over to the dark side. HURLEY: Yeah, but you can always bring people back from the dark side. I mean, Anakin-- SAWYER: Who the hell's Anakin? Look, just keep your mouth shut. Don't say nothing to no one. CLAIRE: Hey. HURLEY: Hey, Claire. CLAIRE: Hey, Hurley. HURLEY: You look great. looks past Hurley and Claire embracing at Locke and Jack returning to camp. LOCKE: It's so nice to have everyone back together again. ---- sideways - Sawyer eating an apple and walking in police station. SAWYER: Want an apple? doesn't respond. SAWYER: Hey, Schaub, I'm the one who brought her in. Wanna give us a minute? Schaub nods and leaves. SAWYER: Katherine Anne Austen. You're wanted for arson, assault on a federal officer, murder in the first degree. indistinct police radio chatter. SAWYER: Funny, you don't strike me as the murdering kind. KATE: That's because I'm not. SAWYER: You be sure and mention that to feds when they get here. KATE: There something you wanted? SAWYER: You remember me? The airport? We were on the same flight from Sydney. KATE: Yeah, I remember. SAWYER: Well, don't you think it's weird--you and me being on the same flight, having that little meet-up in the elevator? And a week later--boom, of all the cars in Los Angeles, you smash into mine. Almost like someone's trying to put us together. KATE: Are you hitting on me? SAWYER: laughs It'd never work, sweetheart. I'm a cop, you're a murderer. KATE: I already told you, I'm not a murderer. SAWYER: Yeah, well, I'm still a cop. KATE: So, why didn't you arrest me? SAWYER: I did arrest you. KATE: No, in L.A.X., the elevator, you saw I was wearing handcuffs. SAWYER: I didn't see any handcuffs. All I saw was a pretty lady who needed the door held open for her. KATE: You know what I think? I think you let me go because you went to Australia, and you didn't want anyone to know you were there. Should I tell that to the feds when they get here? SAWYER: Oh, I like you. KATE: Mm. MILES: Jim, got a live one. Come on. SAWYER: Sorry, duty calls. MILES: We caught a multiple homicide at a restaurant. Victims were a lowlife named Keamy and three goons on his payroll. Korean female GSW at the scene, and her boyfriend witnessed it, but he doesn’t speak English. SAWYER: Any suspects? MILES: Yeah, an ATM surveillance camera grabbed this jabroni fleeing the scene. SAWYER: All righty. Put a name to that face. tape film shows Sayid leaving a building. That's our bad guy. ---- - At Locke's camp, Kate and Jack are sitting together looking at Sayid across the camp. KATE: He's different now. JACK: nods Guess we're all different now. KATE: So what did Locke say to you? JACK: Said that he wants to leave, and we all have to go together. KATE: And do you believe him? JACK: I'm not sure yet. of a rifle cock as Zoe walks into camp. MAN: Hands up. Stop right there. ZOE: Where's the man in charge? HURLEY: Who's she? SAWYER: That's Widmore's number two. comes out of a tent and smiles at Zoe. LOCKE: What can I do for you? ZOE: You took something from us, and we want it back. LOCKE: I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. reaches for something in her back pocket. Rifles cock. LOCKE: It's okay. ZOE: into walkie-talkie Do you have fix on my position? MAN: Roger that. ZOE: Show them what we're capable of. sound overhead, followed by a loud explosion. Everyone ducks, except Locke, who does not flinch. ZOE: You have until nightfall to return what you took; or next time, we won't miss. tosses walkie-talkie to Locke, who catches it. ZOE: Call me when you're ready for us to pick him up. walks off. Locke drops walkie-talkie to the ground and smashes it with the stick he had whittled. LOCKE: Well...here we go. Act 3 sideways - Claire enters a building and speaks with man at reception desk. CLAIRE: Uh, hi. I have an appointment with the Western Pacific Adoption Agency. MAN: Fifteenth floor, and sign in, please. CLAIRE: Sure. signs in. Looks up suspiciously at Desmond as he addresses her. DESMOND: Hey there. How are you? Uh, we met at the airport. The, uh, the baggage claim. CLAIRE: Oh, yeah, right. DESMOND: Nice. I'm Desmond. Desmond Hume. Um, I never got your name. Uh... at the sign-in sheet. "Claire Littleton." So--So how you doin'? CLAIRE: Um, I'm okay. Better now. I actually had a bit of a scare, ended up in the hospital. DESMOND: Oh, no. I'm sorry. Are you... CLAIRE: Oh, no. All good now, so... Oh, by the way, uh, you were right. It's a boy. DESMOND: I have a nose for these things. Look, um...excuse me if this sounds a bit personal, but I couldn't help noticing you're going to an adoption agency...alone. CLAIRE: Uh...yeah. You're right. It is personal. DESMOND: No, I just meant that you should have some--some legal representation. CLAIRE: What, are you a lawyer? DESMOND: No, no. But, uh, it just so happens that I'm on my to see one. You know, adoption contracts are complicated; and, you should be careful because you could find yourself in a situation that's irreversible. CLAIRE: Yeah, I-I don't have money for a lawyer. follows Claire onto an elevator, she presses 15th floor button. CLAIRE: What floor? DESMOND: Um...I'm--I'm going to 15 as well. Look, this, um, this attorney I'm seeing--she's excellent. Uh, you know, plus, she owes me a favor. So...why don't you just come and meet her? You know, I think she could really help you. and Desmond leave elevator. DESMOND: Look, I promise you it won't cost you a cent. Please. It'd be my absolute pleasure. CLAIRE: Uh, sure. DESMOND: Great, this way. holds a door open for Claire. They enter a law office and stop at receptionist. DESMOND: Hi. Uh, Desmond Hume to see Miss Verdansky, please. RECEPTIONIST: at computer Oh, yes, Mrs. Hume, she's expecting you. Have a seat. DESMOND: Great. CLAIRE: Hey, um...thank you. DESMOND: You're very welcome. ILANA: an American accent Desmond! embrace and kiss on the cheek. DESMOND: Ah, Ilana. Uh, Claire, this is Ilana. Ilana, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Claire Littleton. ILANA: Claire Littleton, um... DESMOND: I was hoping you'd be able to help her, um... ILANA: I'm sorry...Claire Littleton from Australia? CLAIRE: Um, do I know you? ILANA: No, but this is a quite a coincidence. We've been looking for you. Desmond, do you mind if I speak with Miss Littleton alone for a few minutes? DESMOND: No, absolutely fine. Go right ahead. follows Ilana away from reception area. ---- - Claire walks into Locke's camp and goes to Hurley. LOCKE: Listen up, everyone. CLAIRE: Hey. What's going on? HURLEY: People trying to kill us again. LOCKE: All this is happening a bit sooner than I'd expected, but these people have forced our hand, claiming we stole something from them, trying to provoke us into a confrontation. Well, if that's what they want, that's what they'll get. Gather your things, we're going to the other island and we're getting on that plane. James, I need your help with something. walk away as Jack watches them. LOCKE: There's a boat moored just a few hours down the shore from here. I want you to get it and meet the rest of us on the other side of these bluffs. shows James a map We'll all sail over to the other island together. SAWYER: How come we're not all heading for it together? LOCKE: The bigger the group, the slower it moves. SAWYER: All right. I could use another pair of hands. LOCKE: Take whoever you want. SAWYER: How about it, Freckles? Know anything about sailing? KATE: I know enough. LOCKE: Good. We'll be waitin' for ya. Sayid, you got a minute? watches Sayid follow Locke. Sawyer approaches Jack. SAWYER: whispers Give me a hand with something? follows Sawyer Listen up, 'cause I’m only gonna say this once. We're not going to that rendezvous point to pick up Locke. I got a deal with Widmore. JACK: What kind of deal? SAWYER: Just listen. First chance you get, double back, hoof it to this spot. to map There's an old dock. Grab Hugo, Sun and Lapidus. Kate and I will meet you there. JACK: What about Sayid and Claire? SAWYER: Sayid's a zombie and Claire's nuts. She gave up her ticket when she tried to kill Kate. And I ain't gonna let that happen again. It's Hugo, Sun and the pilot. Only them. Understand? JACK: But, how am I supposed to get us away from--from Locke? SAWYER: You figure it out. hands map to Jack and goes to Kate. SAWYER: Ready to roll? KATE: What was that all about? SAWYER: Guy talk. looks at Jack as she leaves with Sawyer. ---- and Sayid, away from camp. LOCKE: I need you to go out to where I've got Desmond. SAYID: I thought you weren't going to give him back. LOCKE: I'm not. You're gonna kill him. And that's not gonna be a problem, is it, Sayid? You do still want what you asked me for, right? SAYID: Yes, I do. LOCKE: Then, go do what I said. walks away. Locke heads back to camp. Act 4 gun in hand, walks toward the well. Points gun at Desmond, who is bloody and sitting in shallow water. DESMOND: So what did he offer ya? If you're gonna shoot me in cold blood, brother...I think I have a right to know what you're getting in exchange for it. SAYID: He told me I could get something back I lost. DESMOND: And what did you lose? SAYID: The woman I loved. DESMOND: And where is she now? SAYID: Dead. DESMOND: And what makes you think Locke can bring her back? SAYID: I died...and he brought me back. DESMOND: So, what will you tell her? SAYID: What do you mean? DESMOND: This woman--when she asks you what you did to be with her again...what will you tell her? ---- sideways - Sayid rushes into the home of his brother and Nadia. He grabs a bag and suitcase. NADIA: smiling Sayid. What's going on? SAYID: Everything will be okay for you now. I took care of it. NADIA: What do you mean? Where are you going? SAYID: I have to leave. NADIA: Did you hurt someone? SAYID: Nadia, I'm leaving. And I'm never going to be able to come back again. rings. NADIA: What did you do, Sayid? SAYID whispers: Stall them. goes to the door. NADIA: Who is it? MILES: LAPD. NADIA: May I see some identification? holds his badge up to the window. MILES: Can you open the door, please. opens the door. Mrs. Jarrah, I'm Detective Straume. I need to ask you some questions. You have a few minutes? sees the suitcases and looks at Nadia. Sayid leaves through the rear door, but is tripped by a hose held by Sawyer, who points a gun at Sayid. SAWYER: That's good, stay down. Sayid. Sayid Jarrah, you're under arrest. ---- - Sawyer peers out from the jungle to a boat off shore. SAWYER: Thar she blows. and Kate walk onto the beach. You ready to get wet? KATE: Ah. You sure this is a good idea? SAWYER: You see a bridge? KATE: Going back to get Locke. SAWYER: Course not. It's a terrible idea, which is why we ain't doing it. KATE: What? SAWYER: We're gonna ditch Locke. You, me Jack, Hurley, Sun and that pilot that looks like he's stepped off the set of a Burt Reynolds movie. KATE: When were you planning on telling me this? SAWYER: Now. KATE: Wait, you didn't say Claire. SAWYER: She ain't coming. The Claire you came back for is gone. KATE: I promised I would bring her back. SAWYER: That was before she started drinkin' Locke's kool-aid. She's dangerous, you really want her around Aaron? Let's go. We ain't got much time. and Kate swim to boat. ---- leads his group through the jungle. JACK: Hey, Claire. CLAIRE: Jack. JACK: How long have you been with Locke? CLAIRE: Ever since you left. JACK: So you trust him? CLAIRE: Yeah. JACK: Why? CLAIRE: 'Cause he's the only one that didn't abandon me. followers are walking single file and go in the direction that he points. Locke looks down the line and talks to Sun. LOCKE: Sun. Have you seen Sayid? He was supposed to catch up with us about a half a mile back. doesn't answer. Oh, the silent treatment? takes out a note pad from her bag and writes: "You did this to me!" LOCKE: scoffs I'm sorry, Sun, but I didn't do anything to you. touches Cindy's shoulder. James should be on his way by now. Just keep everyone moving to the beach, I'll catch up with you there. CINDY: Where are you going? LOCKE: I wanna make sure nobody got left behind. watches Locke leave. JACK: Hurley, wait up. HURLEY: Yeah? JACK: Sun. and Lapidus go over to Jack and Hurley. Claire is observing. JACK: We have to go now. LAPIDUS: Go where? JACK: There's no time. We just gotta go. Follow me. HURLEY: Um, I think we should stick to Sawyer's plan, or he'll be really pissed. JACK: This is Sawyer's plan. Let's go! angrily watches as Jack, Hurley, Sun, Lapidus run away. ---- is walking through jungle, with gun in hand. LOCKE: Sayid. Where have you been? SAYID: Doing what you asked. LOCKE: Then, what took you so long? SAYID: I just shot an unarmed man. I needed a moment. LOCKE: Did you kill him, Sayid? SAYID: Of course, I did. smirks. Go and check, if you like. LOCKE: Come on, we have a boat to catch. walks off. Sayid hesitatingly follows. ---- Hurley, Sun and Frank are running along the shore, looking for Sawyer's pick up point. They stop, and Jack checks his map. LAPIDUS: Hope you know where you're going. Because that smoke thing runs a hell of a lot faster than we do. JACK: Sawyer said there'd be a dock around here somewhere. HURLEY: There they are! and Sawyer are waiting on the boat. KATE: Hey. SAWYER: Alright, let's go. Everybody on board, let's go! group board the vessel. LAPIDUS: Sailin' home on this, huh? SAWYER: Won't work, not without a bearing. For three years the only DHARMA folk ever got on or off this Island was by sub, so that's what we're doin'. Nice job, doc. HURLEY: Uh oh. emerges from the jungle, rifle cocked. CLAIRE: Where are you going? KATE: Claire...it's okay. JACK: Kate. KATE: We're leaving the Island. CLAIRE: Then, uh, why aren't you waiting for John? KATE: Because that's not John, and whoever he is, he's not one of us. Claire, come with us. I can get you back to Aaron. SAWYER: Wait a damn minute- KATE: Sawyer shut up. She is coming or I'm not. Come with us Claire. CLAIRE: her head John promised me- KATE: No I'm promising you. I was there when he was born, and I never should have raised him, it should have been you. I came back to get you so you can be with him again. It's the only reason I came back to the Island, Claire. So please come with us. Let's go home. lowers her rifle and approaches the boat. SAWYER: Alright, get on the boat before Locke gets here. takes Claire's rifle from her. CLAIRE: He finds out we're gone, he's gonna be mad. Act 5 sideways - Jack and David are enter a building. Jack's cellphone rings. JACK: David It's your mom. the call Hey. Yeah, we just got here. Thank you. Uhh, I don't know, I'll have him home as soon as I can, maybe like 5 o'clock? gestures to him. JACK: Actually, um, we might grab a bite to eat afterwards, so...maybe more like 7? Alright. Yeah, yeah I'll drop him off. closes the phone. JACK: David Hey. You know, hearing your grandfather's will being read, I know it's not the most fun, but it'll be over soon, I promise, and it's okay to be sad. DAVID: I'm sad for you, Dad. ---- the Sweetzer-Verdansky offices. ILANA: Mr. Shephard. JACK: her hand Hello. ILANA: And you must be David. DAVID: her hand Hi. ILANA: We're set up in the conference room. I've got a surprise for you. Do you believe in fate? looks to Jack, who gives a dismissive expression. They enter the conference room. ILANA: This is Claire Littleton. Claire, this is Mr. Shephard and his son David. JACK: her hand Hello. I'm Jack Shephard. CLAIRE: Hi, it's uh, it's really nice to meet you. JACK: You found her. ILANA: Actually, she found us. JACK: Uh. You were in my father's will. Do you mind if I ask you how you knew him? CLAIRE: I...he was my father too. cellphone rings. JACK: I'm sorry, excuse me. This is the, um, this is the service. the call Yeah, this is Dr. Shephard. No-no it's not a very good time. Yes, they can go ahead and prep him. I'm 20 minutes away. closes the phone I'm, so sorry, there's been an emergency at the hospital. And, um, we're going to have to reschedule. ---- - On the boat, Jack is sitting at one end and staring off into the ocean. At the other end, Kate is with Sawyer, who is steering. Lapidus walks to them. LAPIDUS: I know I'm a little late to the party, Captain, but, you mind filling us in on what your game plan is? SAWYER: My plan, Chesty, is to land on Hydra Island, get ourselves nice and cuddly with Widmore until we get a chance to jump on that sub. Then I'm gonna put a gun in someone's face and make 'em take us home. LAPIDUS: I like that idea...I saw some canned food down in the galley. Anybody else starving? Sun and Claire follow Lapidus. Sawyer interrupts Kate. SAWYER: Freckles, take the wheel a minute? KATE: Sure...Be nice. SAWYER: Yeah, yeah. goes to Jack. SAWYER: Didn't think you'd show up, doc. JACK: Sorry? SAWYER: Taking orders ain't your strong suit. Nice to see you finally came around. JACK: This doesn't feel right. SAWYER: What doesn't feel right? JACK: Leaving the island. SAWYER: Wanna tell me why not? JACK: Because I remember how I felt last time I left...like a part of me was missing. SAWYER: They got pills for that, doc. JACK: We were brought here because we're supposed to do something, James. And if Locke--that...that thing--wants us to leave; maybe it's afraid of what happens if we stay. SAWYER: Get off my damn boat. JACK: What? SAWYER: You got a decision to make and you make it now. Either you’re with us, you keep that damn crazy talk to yourself, or you're going in the water. JACK: James, this is a mistake. And I know there's a part of you that feels that. The island's not done with us yet. SAWYER: Yeah, well, I'm done with this island. So, if you wanna take a leap of faith, Jack, then take it...Get off my damn boat. looks at Kate. JACK: I'm sorry that I got Juliet killed. jumps overboard, feet first. Kate looks at Jack in the water. KATE: Jack? Jack?! turns boat. What did you say to him? SAWYER: He changed his mind. takes the wheel, stops boat from turning. KATE: What do you mean he changed his mind? What did you say to him? SAWYER: He ain't coming with us. KATE: We have to go back and get him. SAWYER: We're done going back, Kate. Act 6 sideways - In a hospital room with monitors beeping. Sun awakens to see Jin asleep in a chair and holding her hand. They converse in Korean. SUN: Jin? Jin?. awakens. JIN: You're awake. SUN: What happened? JIN: You were shot. But, you're going to be okay-- SUN: The baby? JIN: The baby's fine. [Sun cries with joy. It's over...and we're all going to be okay.] the room David and Jack are walking down the hallway. DAVID: So, all these years, you had no idea your dad had another kid? JACK: Nope. None. DAVID: Wow. I can't believe he never even mentioned her. JACK: Yeah, well, your grandfather kept a lot of things to himself. DAVID: Is that where you get it from? JACK: laughts Yeah, probably... All right, uh, you gonna be okay hangin' while I do this? DAVID: Yeah, sure...Good luck, Dad. JACK: Thanks. ---- scrubs up for Locke's surgery. Views scans and consults with female surgeon. FEMALE SURGEON: Car v. ped. JACK: How bad? FEMALE SURGEON: Bad. But, here's the kicker--the victim was already in a wheelchair, pre-existing spinal condition. JACK: Dural sac's obliterated. FEMALE SURGEON: That's why we called you. We're in a bit over our heads here. JACK: Yeah, I got this. operating room. We're ready to cut? FEMALE SURGEON: Say the word. JACK: Scalpel. looks familiarly at the reflection of Locke's face in a mirror attached to the operating table. FEMALE SURGEON: What is it? JACK: I think I know this guy. ---- - Jack wearily gets to the beach after swimming from the boat. Jack falls to his knees and hands to catch his breath and hears Locke's voice. He looks up to see Locke and some armed members of his group. LOCKE: Nice day for a swim...stands. Sawyer took my boat, didn't he? JACK: Yeah. ---- boat is moored a short distance from shore. Sawyer, Kate, Lapidus, Hurley, Claire and Sun are getting out of the water after swimming from the boat. SAWYER: Everybody stay close. Camp's over here. Not gonna have much time before Locke figures out we made off with his ride. team appear with rifles drawn. MAN: Hands up! SAWYER: Hey! Whoa! MAN: Drop your weapons! SAWYER: Whoa! Take it easy! ZOE: Drop them now! team drops their weapons... It's all right. We know him. Who else is with you? team's guns are lowered. SAWYER: Nobody. You wonder where Locke is, he's still back on the main island. ZOE: walkie-talkie Turn the fences off. appears. Ford just showed up on a boat with five of his friends. sees Jin. JIN: Sun? SUN: Jin? run toward each other Jin? JIN: Sun! embrace, kiss and cry SUN: I love you! JIN: I love you, too. and Hurley smile. SUN: I never stopped looking for you. smiles. LAPIDUS: Looks like someone got their voice back. JIN: We'll never be apart again. I promise you. and Jin kiss. Kate and Sawyer are affected by the reunion. ZOE: on walkie-talkie Are you sure? I-I understand, Charles. SAWYER: That Widmore? are cocked and pointed What the hell are you doin'? ZOE: What's it look like I'm doing? Hands up, now! raise their hands On your knees. All of you! MAN: Sun and Jin Down! and Jin comply. SAWYER: We had a deal! ZOE: Deal's off...walkie-talkie We got 'em. If you've got a sightline on Locke, fire when ready. MAN: Roger. ---- beach where Locke's team and Jack are, whistling is heard overhead. Everyone looks up. JACK: Get down! scrambles for cover, except Locke, who does not flinch. An explosion hurdles Jack to the ground, injures him and distorts his hearing. He sees Locke running toward him as another missile explodes. Locke grabs Jack and carries him to safety. LOCKE: Jack. You all right? overhead and loud explosion nearby Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. You're with me now. Category:Season 6